


Not Always

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A sort of a gap filler for episode #121.





	Not Always

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Let me stay." He pleaded with a sob caught in his throat. "Justin."

 

"Please Brian. I won't talk or say anything." Brian found that he couldn't stop his hands from gliding through the sunny blond hair at the nape of the boy's neck. He found that those heart broken tears were doing a number on him. The little fucker was important to him. That sucked. That really sucked. What the hell? Brian Kinney cared about four people Deb Mikey Gus, and Lindsay . . . and Emmett . . . ok and begrudgingly Ted, and Mel oh and of course Vic. But that's it. Their group of friends. He didn't have to prove he was their friends and despite the shit they gave him they cared about him.

 

Why Justin? He never cared about his tricks. Granted Justin lost the trick title back at fuck . . . what? Ten? Not that he said that out loud, but it was there. Maybe it was because Justin was young, and Brian hated to see the fucking tears. Even when he was making them. Which was what he was doing at the moment. Making Justin cry. So Brian did what he didn't do for anyone else. He caved. Justin wouldn't get that he caved anyway. He was so fucking upset he didn't know what way was up.

"My plane leaves early." He put up a little more of a fight. Justin was silent held against Brian's chest sniffling. Brian didn't want him here. He was going to leave, and not even care. He really was heart broken. It wasn't like teenage heart broken. Even though everyone thought that's what it was. It wasn't. He loved Brian.

 

"Ok." He whispered.

 

"Ok?" Brian asked. The kid sounded completely defeated.

 

Justin closed his eyes letting more tears fall. He was glad they were hugging. It was easier to say it in Brian's arms. Easier  
not to look at him. "Yea. S'ok. Could I get a ride?" He pulled away and started walking away.

 

"Justin."

 

"S'alright I have money. I'll get a cab."

 

"And sob all night on your pillow?" Justin's heart broke just a little more.

He turned around. "I get it! Ok!? You don't care, and I'm a joke to you. I KNOW! I know I'm fucking nobody to you. Your little joke for you and your friends. I may be young, Brian, but I am a fucking human."

 

Brian felt a stab in his chest. "You're being a princess."

 

Justin couldn't help it. He felt his knees going and just fell. Brian was by his side quickly not sure what that was. His  
hand found the nape of the boys neck. They connected eyes for a second. "You're right." He whispered. "All I am is a little drama princess."

 

Brian sighed and pulled Justin full into his lap. "You wouldn't be "Sunshine" if you weren't."

 

Justin laughed a little and couldn't help but bury his face into the protection of Brian's chest. "You can stay tonight, Justin."  
The boy's heart sped when Brian picked him up before he could even respond, and let him down in the bedroom on the bed. He felt the mattress dip indicating Brian had gotten in. They were in jeans and shirts. This was new. Brian lay on his back.  
"Come on." He whispered indicating for Justin to lay his head on his chest. Justin looked at him. "Well I'm obviously fucking insane to have kept you around this long. What's another day?"

 

And to Justin that was huge. It wasn't a declaration of love, or even a gesture that they were together, but he kept him  
around. It was something. Brian admitting he'd kept Justin around. He was different than the others. Justin's arm wrapped  
around Brian's stomach tentatively and he rested his head on the man's chest listening to the strong heart beat. They'd never  
snuggled. Sometimes Brian would grab his hand and hold it or drape an arm over him as he slept, but nothing like this.  
Brian wiped his eyes. "You really have to stop that Justin." The teen smiled a little.

"I can't help it . . . they just go."

 

Brian smiled. It was a real shocker smile that left Justin speechless. "That's pathetic Sunshine."

 

"Yeah well that's me."

 

Brian's smile lingered and he kissed the top of his head. "Nah. Not always."


End file.
